Kiyones good day gone bad
by Ryu
Summary: As the title says; A kiyo-centric tale! Revised from original.


This fanfic is by Ryu (me)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi is owned by AIC and Pioneer. I get no profit from this fanfic, just entertainment. I am merely writing this because I am bored and a fan of the Tenchi series. So don't sue me. That's what this disclaimer is for. Also, please note that this was my first fic, so please go easy on me. Now, on with the fanfic!  
  
Kiyones good day goes bad  
  
It was 5 a.m. Kiyone Makibi was sound asleep. Suddenly, she was instantly transported into Washu's lab. Kiyone appeared in the air and landed with a "thud!"  
  
"Sorry Kiyone," said Washu. "I just created a little tool that I would like to call: "The 2029 transmission laser gun!"  
  
  
  
Kiyone, who was wearing just a shirt and panties, was furious. "Dammit Washu!!" Shouted Kiyone. "I was sound asleep, not decent, it's five in the morning, and you start ruining my day off with your "STUPID" inventions!"  
  
  
  
Washu just smirked at Kiyone. "Keep that up, and I won't give this to you for your cooperation." She then points at the copy of her invention.   
  
(Flashy music plays)  
  
  
  
"Is that the invention?" Asked Kiyone in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Yep." said Washu. "Allow me to explain the fine details to my superb invention. It's simple. You just type in whom or what you want into the gun, point it to where you want it to appear, and shoot."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm," thought Kiyone as she walked over to the gun and picked it up, "this might be useful."  
  
  
  
"I AM SUCH A GENIUS!" Boasted Washu proudly. (Her two puppets appear to cheer).  
  
  
  
"You are Washu you're the greatest!" Said one.  
  
  
  
"You are Washu you're the best!" Said the other.  
  
  
  
"Washu, Washu, Washu, Washu!" Said both. Washu turned to Kiyone, but saw she was gone.   
  
(Later)  
  
Its 7a.m. Kiyone and Mihoshi are eating breakfast in their apartment. "Wow Kiyone!" Said Mihoshi while eating. "This is a great meal! But I thought we were out of food. Hey, what's that?" Asked Mihoshi, who was pointing to the gun.  
  
  
  
"Oh, this?" Said Kiyone with an evil grin. "Hold on." (She types in "GP Headquarters" on the gun). "There! This is telling you that "your" day off is over!"  
  
  
  
Mihoshi looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked. Kiyone quickly threw a GP uniform at Mihoshi, set the gun for send, and zapped Mihoshi to GP headquarters.  
  
  
  
"Good!" Thought Kiyone as she was starting to clean up. "With Mihoshi back at Galaxy police Headquarters; she won't be able to screw up my day!"   
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
It's 8:30a.m. Kiyone was in the parking lot. "Hmm," she thought. "I could really use some fancy transportation, since that airhead Mihoshi crashed the Yugami again!" So Kiyone took the laser out of her jacket, typed in "Ferrari", set it to receive, pointed, and zapped. In 3 seconds, a blue Ferrari appeared. "All right!" She said as she stepped into the car. "What the."(Kiyone saw that the car had no keys)."Dammit! Oh well, I'll just have to hotwire it." In ten minutes, Kiyone had the car hotwired. "(I better go see Washu about this)."  
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
Its 10 a.m. Nobuyuki was driving home. "I can't believe that I forgot to take my briefcase to work with me." He said. "It's too bad that I have to walk all those steps just to get a briefcase. I should really install a lift." Just as he was about to park, a fancy blue Ferrari took his parking space. Nobuyuki parked his car next to it and got out. "Hey!" He shouted, "what's the big i...what?!" (His mouth dropped and his eyes widened as Kiyone got out of the car). "K...K.Kiyone?!" he said surprised. "Where did you get such a fancy car?"  
  
"I borrowed it." said Kiyone.  
  
  
  
"Oh." said Nobuyuki as he examined the car. Then he saw the steering wheel area. "This car looks like it's been.."  
  
  
  
(Kiyone quickly jerked Nobuyuki from the car).  
  
  
  
"That's the reason I'm here!" she exclaimed while lifting him up in the air by his collar. "I need to speak to Washu and that's all you need to know!"  
  
  
  
"Um...uh...ah.." stammered Nobuyuki,"don't worry, I did'nt see a thing." Kiyone put him down and ran up the stairs. "(Poor girl)." Thought Nobuyuki, and then smiled. "If she needed anything, she could've come to me."(An even bigger smile appears on his face). "Heh- Heh!"   
  
Its 11 a.m. Kiyone is in Washu's lab.  
  
  
  
"So Kiyone," began Washu,"what you're basically upset about is the fact that the items are taken from somewhere else right?"  
  
  
  
"You're damn right I'm upset!" shouted Kiyone. "I am a first class detective of the Galaxy police force! What would it look like if I was caught?!"  
  
  
  
Washu thought for a second, and then responded. "Well, technically, you could face a number of things. First, you might get fired. Second, you might get arrested. Third, you.."  
  
  
  
(While Washu was speaking, a vein was on Kiyones forehead and she was gritting her teeth)  
  
  
  
"..might get demoted to Mihoshi's assistant. Fourth, you could..agh!"  
  
  
  
(Kiyone grabbed Washu by the collar and was holding her in the air). "Listen Washu!" exclaimed Kiyone. "If you don't get me out of this mess, God help me, I'll make your life a living hell!"  
  
  
  
"And just how are you going to do that?" grinned Washu.  
  
  
  
Then Kiyone gave an evil grin. "One word." she said. "MIHOSHI!"  
  
  
  
(A nervous look appears on Washu's face) "Well, in that case, let's get going." said Washu. "But first I have to find the exact coordinates of the cars original location." (Holotop appears). "This might take a couple of hours, so just watch some T.V, and I'll let you know when I find it." Kiyone puts Washu down and leaves.   
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
It's 12:30p.m. Ryoko is at the shrine, sitting on the roof.  
  
"I'm bored," she thought. "I think I'll go visit Tenchi at the field." With that, she phased off the shrine and at the bottom of the stairs. She looked around to see if anybody saw her. Then she saw the blue Ferrari. "Wow!" she thought. "I never saw this here before."(Phases into the car). "It's even been hotwired. But I wonder who stole it?"(Shrugs shoulders)"Oh well. I'll just say Aeka stole it. It is a fancy car after all." Then Ryoko gets an idea. "I got it! I'll take this car to Tenchi, take him for a spin, and then take him someplace quiet. Heh-heh-heh." Then Ryoko drove to the field.   
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
Its 1p.m. Ryoko reaches the field. She honks the horn. Tenchi looks and is very surprised. Ryoko just smiles and waves. Then she phases out of the car and behind Tenchi.  
  
  
  
"Hi Tenchi!"Said Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko," he began, "what are you doing here? And how did you get that car?"  
  
  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I came to see you Tenchi, and don't worry about the car. I didn't steal it, Aeka probably did."  
  
  
  
Tenchi's eyes narrowed. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"  
  
  
  
Ryoko just giggled. "Oh come on Tenchi!" said Ryoko as she grabbed Tenchi and put him in the car.  
  
Tenchi was trying to wiggle free from Ryoko's grasp. "Ryoko!" exclaimed Tenchi. "Are you crazy?! Stop it! I don't wanna go to jail!"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry." said Ryoko. "We won't get caught. Now, let's go!" Ryoko buckled Tenchi's seat belt and then hers. Tenchi just gave a nervous groan as they drove off.   
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Kiyone and Washu just walked down the stairs and to their surprise, discovered the car was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aagghh!!" screamed Kiyone. "What the hell happened to the car?! It's stolen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(Washu looks at Kiyone) "Technically," began Washu, "it was already stolen by you, so it was actua... (Washu turned again to Kiyone, who was growling and had a vein on her forehead) uh...I mean, we need to find it."(A sweat drop now appears on Washu's forehead).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Washu!" exclaimed Kiyone. "I have an idea! But we need the Yugami repaired."  
  
  
  
  
  
(a swaetdrop appears on Washu's forehead again)"Well, you see, there's good news and bad news to that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what's that?" asked Kiyone.  
  
  
  
"Well, the good news is that a couple of days ago, I repaired the Yugami. The bad news is (then Washu ran and hid behind Nobuyukis car) this morning Mihoshi called from the galaxy police headquarters saying she needed the Yugami for patrolling, and I had it sent to her. Now please don't get mad, after all, its Mihoshi's ship too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyone just knelt on the ground, looking depressed. "Even when she's gone," Kiyone moaned," she still finds a way to ruin my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Aeka and Ryo-ohki came around the corner. "What's going on here?" Aeka asked. "I've been looking around for everyone to tell them that lunch is almost ready and I find you two here. Now where is everybody else?"  
  
  
  
Washu thought for a moment. "Hmm", she began, "Kiyone, Ryo- ohki, you, and myself are here, Sasami is in the kitchen, Nobuyuki went back to work, Katsuhito is at the shrine, Mihoshi is at GP headquarters, Azaka and Kamidake are right over there, and Ryoko...(Washu thought for a second)Hey! Where is Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeka thought for a second, and then responded. "I bet she went after Tenchi again!" Aeka said in an angry voice. "And I know just where to find her!" Aeka then looks at Ryo-ohki and says in her sweetest voice."Oh Ryo- ohki, would you mind helping us find Ryoko?" Ryo-ohki was silent. "If you help us, we'll give you lot's of carrots." Ryo-ohki's eyes lit up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miyaa!!" she agrees.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good!" stated Aeka. "It's settled!" She picks up Ryo-ohki, throws her in the air, and she turned into a spaceship. "Okay!" Aeka commanded. "Everybody in!" (They enter) "Azaka! Kamidake! You too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes lady Aeka!" they said. (They enter)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright!" said Kiyone. "Let's find that car!"(Ryo-ohki takes off)   
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its 2p.m. Kiyone is still looking for the car. "I know we're on the right track." said Kiyone. "There's a mess in every place Ryokos been."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well", said Aeka,"that woman really wasn't good at anything. Especially at driving. She "IS" a space pirate after all."   
  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko is still driving the car. "I can't believe it!" she said irritably. "A couple times of losing my temper at some people, and the next thing you know, everybody hates us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi frowned. "Well, you "DID" curse at the waiters." said Tenchi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Ryoko,"but there was no need for them to get bent out of shape."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And", Tenchi began, "at the arcade you broke the machines.."  
  
  
  
"They were eating my money!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you bought some cigarettes for those kids.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How was I supposed to know this planet prohibits underage smoking?"  
  
  
  
"You were also caught hustling people in broad daylight.."  
  
  
  
"The police officer could have let me off with a warning!"  
  
  
  
"But did you have to flip him off and then shoot the tires off his car?"  
  
  
  
"All in good humor. Besides, they let me go right?" A sweat drop appeared on Tenchi's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only because you pretended you were a schizophrenic, then you said I was your caretaker. Now I have to pay for the tires and axles. Dad and grandpa are going to kill me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko grinned. "They won't find out." she said as she pulled out a receipt from her shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi looked surprised. "How?" he asked. "You don't have any money."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well", she answered, "remember the restroom break we took?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." he said, his eyes narrowed "The one where I hardly got any privacy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko continued. "My double went to the courthouse and paid for it. As far as the money goes, let's just say I borrowed it from Aeka yesterday."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Great, now Aeka is probably going to kill us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko just laughed and said, "Oh you worry too much Tenchi. So relax, you'll love where we're going now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi gulped. "W-where is that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somewhere quiet." she answered. "Someplace where no one will disturb us." Tenchi looked at Ryoko nervously, then looked out the window nervously, and saw that they were leaving the city limits.   
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's 3p.m. The ship Ryo-ohki is hovering over the countryside. "Aughh!" yelled Kiyone. "Where the hell is that damn car?! We've been searching and searching and I still can't find... (Suddenly the car appears on the radar), huh?! There it is!" They land and Ryo-ohki reverts. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
They rush to the car and see the car bouncing up and down. They all get shocked faces. Then they see Tenchi try to escape from the window, but Ryoko's hands grab him back in. Aeka's face turns from shock to anger. "THAT'S it!" Aeka yells.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?!" said Ryoko as she poked her head through the roof. Then she grinned a sinister grin at Aeka. "Oh, hi princess." she said. "You're just in time. Now I can successfully announce that I made love to Tenchi."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did not!" exclaimed Tenchi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now now, Tenchi." cooed Ryoko. "No need to be modest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whaa!!" exclaimed Tenchi. "Why are you saying that?!"Tenchi immediately got out of the car. "See?!" He is shown fully clothed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Tenchi." said Ryoko as she pulled him back in the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
At this point Aeka became very angry. "Alright you whore!"Yelled Aeka. "It's time to punish you! Azaka! Kamidake! Attack!" And with that order they flung themselves at the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi ran out and Ryoko phased to the other end of the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lady Aeka!" said Azaka.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're stuck!" said Kamidake.They crashed into the car, smashing the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!" screamed Kiyone. "The car! It's totaled!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not yet." said Washu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko and Aeka stared angrily at each other. "You're always getting in my way!" snapped Ryoko. "Take this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko picked up the car, along with Azaka and Kamidake, and threw it at Aeka. Aeka blocked it with her force field, causing the engine to explode.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaahhh!!!" screamed Aeka as the impact sent her flying.  
  
"Gotcha!" said the now unstuck guardians as they caught Aeka.  
  
  
  
"AAaaggghhh!!!" screamed Kiyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOW its totaled." said Washu. "But don't worry! The cars original location was from a used car lot in America. With the car turned into cinders, I'd say you're off the hook, Kiyone. Kiyone?" Washu looked toward Kiyone and saw that she fainted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's 7:30p.m. Kiyone woke up in the living room. "Kiyone!" beamed Sasami. "You're awake! And just in time for dinner!"  
  
  
  
"Good." said Kiyone. "After the day I had, I'm starving."  
  
  
  
  
  
So the two walked into the kitchen and saw Ryoko, Aeka, Washu, Ryo-ohki, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Azaka, Kamidake, and Nobuyuki, all in bandages.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened here?" asked a very surprised Kiyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've got to serve everyone dinner. So I'll let grandfather explain." said Sasami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyone looked at the end of the table and saw Yosho, calmly drinking tea. "Yes." he said. "I will gladly explain it, since no one else is healthy at the moment. Now, listen closely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Flashback begins)   
  
  
  
"Now,"Yosho began," I was at the shrine meditating when I noticed things were too quiet. So I went outside, and before I could say anything, I heard a large sound. It was Ryo-ohki. So I told Nobuyuki to follow her. He had some problem agreeing, but a whack with a rolled up newspaper was all it took to change his mind. When we finally caught up to you, we got out of the car. You apparently fainted, so I took you in the car." "Nobuyuki, however, found an unconscious Aeka and tried to give her CPR. This angered Aeka who awoke lip to lip, and she gave him a good electrocuting with those wooden logs of hers. Then I had to carry an injured, unconscious Nobuyuki to the car. Then just as Aeka and Ryoko were about to fight, a loud sound came from the sky. I noticed it and got far away. Fortunately, I parked the car far away too. "Then I used Nobuyuki's binoculars and saw the Yugami hurtling towards them. It crashed by all of them, knocking them all unconscious. Inside the Yugami was Mihoshi, who apparently crashed it."  
  
  
  
"(That blonde ditz just cost me another 2 days of work)!"Thought Kiyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway," Yosho continued, "you wouldn't believe how hard it was to stuff eight unconscious bodies into one mini-van. Not to mention buckling them in, and taking each one of you up all those stairs and into the house one by one. Fortunately, I had Azaka and Kamidake to help me. Four and a half hours later, you woke up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Flashback ends)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's what happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
"All that, and all I did was faint."" said Kiyone, blushing. "Thank you for helping us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its alright." said Yosho. "It was a very exciting day for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not for me." said Kiyone. "I had enough of this day." Then she looked around the table and saw that everybody could barely move and had trouble eating, except Ryoko, who was telekinetically feeding herself.   
  
  
  
"(Good)!" thought Kiyone. She looked at Nobuyuki. "(Serves him right for being a pervert)." She looks at Ryoko and Aeka."(Serves them right for destroying the car)." She looks at Washu, who was removing the bandages and feeling better. "Whaa!?" exclaimed Kiyone. "How did you heal so fast?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Simple." said Washu as she showed her some pills. "They heal. Works just like sensu beans."  
  
  
  
  
  
All the bandaged people start asking for Washu's pills, in muffled tones, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" she said. "All for me! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Then she took her food and went back to her lab. Everyone thought the same thought. "(Damn Washu)!" Kiyones anger turned into pity when she saw Tenchi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"(Poor Tenchi)." she thought. Then she looked at Mihoshi and got angry again. "(If it wasn't for her, nobody would have got injured in the first place! She's going to be the end of me someday)!" Then, she sighed. "(Oh well, let me just enjoy my dinner)."   
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its 10p.m. Kiyone was lying in her bed in the living room (since the other rooms were occupied by injured people) "(Hmm)." thought Kiyone."(Aside from all the whining that they're doing, this evening is going just fine)."  
  
  
  
  
  
So Kiyone went to sleep, feeling that regardless of her bad day, it was everyone else that felt the impact of it.  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
A.N.-That's it. What did you think? E-mail your comments or suggestions at rubynall@hotmail.com. 


End file.
